Et maintenant
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Songfic articulé autour de la chanson de Gilbert Bécaud. Saga semble se réveiller d'un étrange sommeil et réalise qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'est pas lui-même et un affrontement se prépare.


**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaitrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. L'auteur ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lu.

**Genre**** :** Songfic. Texte articulé autour d'une chanson de Gilbert Bécaud "Et maintenant"

**Spoiler**** :** Saga semble se réveiller et réalise qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'est pas lui-même et un affrontement se prépare.

**Note**** :** Merci à Alayia pour ses conseils et la bétalecture. Vous pouvez lire cette songfic sur mon Antarès dont l'adresse figure dans mon profile, avec la musique. Vous pouvez retrouver ce texte avec la musique qui l'accompagne sur mon site, Antarès dont l'adresse figure dans mon profile.

Bonne lecture…

**Et maintenant…**

Cette lueur… Claire… Un point qui s'agrandit comme si je marchais vers lui… J'ai l'impression que le chemin est interminable… Non, j'arrive à l'atteindre… L'éblouissement me foudroie… Ce sont mes souvenirs… je me souviens… je me souviens de tout. Par les Dieux ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Où suis-je ? Star Hill… Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je baisse les yeux sur le corps allongé sur le sol, à mes pieds, la poitrine ensanglantée. Ce casque… cette toge… Le Grand Pope ? Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai l'horrible sensation de hurler dans ma tête mais je n'entends rien. Un cri muet qui me frappe en pleine poitrine. Je suffoque, je tombe à genoux. Je sais… je revois la scène…

_- Il ne t'aurait jamais choisi pour lui succéder et tu le sais… Comme ça, l'épineux choix de la succession est réglé. Tu prends sa place…_

Quoi ? Quelle est cette voix ? Je me relève et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis seul. Le seul bruit que j'entends c'est le cliquetis de mon Armure d'Or et les battements du sang dans mes tempes. D'où vient cette voix ?

Mais il y a autre chose. Il s'est passé un drame avant ça… J'ai commis… une monstruosité… J'ai… j'ai… emprisonné mon frère… Je l'ai livré à une mort certaine…

Kanon… Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne te reconnaissais plus lorsque tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais que nous fassions. Tu voulais que nous prenions le pouvoir au Sanctuaire. Toi et moi. Mais comment une telle idée a-t-elle pu te traverser l'esprit ? Je sais bien que tu as toujours été frustré de devoir vivre dans mon ombre, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être à ce point en colère. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter et je t'ai enfermé, pensant que tu allais revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Je sens ton cosmos fluctuer. Tu dois te débattre pour survivre dans cette prison du Cap Sounion. Je dois te libérer.

_- Et prendre le risque qu'il te ravisse la place qui te revient de droit ?_

Mais d'où vient cette voix ? Qui es-tu ?

_- Je suis toi. Je suis ta conscience, ton instinct, ton moi profond. Comme tu veux… _

Je vais prévenir les gardes… Je dois les prévenir… Il faut que je dise à quelqu'un ce qui vient de se passer et…

_- Et quoi ? Te constituer prisonnier ? Tu veux rejoindre ton frère, là-bas ? Allons, tu peux réfléchir mieux que ça, hein ? Regarde… ce casque et cette toge te tendent les bras. Je suis certain qu'ils t'iraient à merveille. Qu'en penses-tu ? Essaye-les…_

Mais comment puis-je faire une chose pareille ? Le vêtement est poisseux de sang et déchiré là où mon poing a frappé… C'est ignoble… Je suis incapable de réagir. Cette voix… qui chuchote… qui siffle comme un serpent et distille son venin… Est-ce vraiment ma conscience ? Et je me vois obéir. J'ôte le casque de mon Armure. Je ramasse l'autre. Mes mains tremblent… Je regarde ce visage métallique figé, je me perds dans ses yeux rouges et j'y vois mon destin. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire est une infamie, une trahison mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce geste. Je coiffe le casque de Grand Pope. Puis, en un clin d'œil, je revêts la toge.

_- Magnifique ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es splendide ! C'est toi maintenant qui vas diriger le Sanctuaire et tous ses Chevaliers ! Tu as le pouvoir ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais au fond de toi ?_

Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. C'est mon frère… c'est Kanon qui…

_- Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu savais que le Sagittaire serait choisi pour succéder au Pope. Tu briguais le poste, mais tu étais sur le point de te faire coiffer au poteau. Ah… c'est vraiment pas de chance. Mais maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux… Même te débarrasser de lui… et puis aussi de ce mioche braillard, comme l'a dit ton frère. Tant qu'à faire, fais un grand nettoyage par le vide…_

Le mioche ? Mais non ! C'est Athéna ! C'est ma Déesse ! Je dois la protéger !

_- Que crois-tu qu'elle pourrait faire si jamais il fallait livrer bataille, là maintenant ? Elle mesure soixante centimètres et doit peser cinq kilos toute mouillée ! N'est-ce pas les Chevaliers d'Or qui vont combattre… sous les ordres du Grand Pope ? Allons, sois logique._

Oui, c'est vrai, mais aucune guerre ne menace.

_- Ça, tu n'en sais rien…_

**Et maintenant que vais-je faire**

**De tout ce temps que sera ma vie**

Que dois-je faire ? Des larmes de rage perlent à mes paupières. J'ai toujours autant de mal à respirer, mais il faut avouer que cette voix n'a pas tort. Je soulève le corps sans vie dans mes bras. Il pèse plus lourd que je ne le croyais. J'arrive dans le petit Temple et je dépose mon fardeau sur l'autel avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de respect. J'arrange les vêtements, je croise les mains sur la poitrine, je regarde les deux points qui ornent le front, le visage parcheminé. J'aimais cet homme, il était juste, droit, visionnaire. Mais je n'acceptais pas son choix. Aioros a beaucoup de qualités, mais il ne sera jamais assez ferme pour prendre des décisions difficiles.

_- Alors que toi, tu n'auras aucune hésitation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois éliminer ce bébé. Il ne fera qu'entraver l'accomplissement de ton destin. Et tu le sais._

Je me révolte à cette idée. Comment pourrais-je tuer un enfant innocent ? C'est monstrueux !

_- Ce n'est pas un bébé innocent ! C'est Athéna ! Mais elle ne pourra jamais protéger le monde !_

Elle le fait depuis des temps immémoriaux !

_- Allons ! Arrête encore une fois de te voiler la face ! La dernière Guerre Sainte s'est déroulée au XVIII ème siècle ! Regarde comme le monde a changé depuis ! Regarde les progrès que les hommes ont faits ! Ils sont capables de faire sauter la planète ! Tu crois vraiment que ce mouflet pourra empêcher quoi que ce soit en disant que les hommes sont bons, qu'il y a de la justice et de l'amour dans leur cœur ? Non ! Ils doivent être gouvernés d'une poigne de fer et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Avec les Chevaliers sous tes ordres, tu dirigeras le monde ! Et je peux t'aider…_

Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Je vis peut-être dans un lieu à l'écart du monde, mais je sais ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Les hommes ont provoqué deux guerres mondiales durant ce seul siècle. Ils se battent entre eux, et nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Mais s'ils arrêtaient de s'opposer les uns aux autres, ils seraient plus forts, moins vulnérables à une attaque Divine. Oui, il faut qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. C'est le seul moyen d'établir la paix et de résister à des Dieux comme Poséidon, Hadès ou Arès qui sont toujours prêts à défier le Sanctuaire pour imposer leur loi aux hommes. Je dois le faire.

_- Oui… Tu dois le faire… Débarrasse-toi du bébé, et de tous ceux qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Tu seras le maître du monde. Le monde, Saga…_

Le soir même, j'entre dans la chambre sacrée où dort la réincarnation d'Athéna. Cette voix a raison. Je dois le faire. Je suis entraîné à tuer depuis des années. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il y en a tellement d'autres de par le monde, qui meurent chaque jour… Elle dort paisiblement. Je m'approche, je lève la dague. Je l'abats. Mais c'est le matelas que je poignarde. Aïoros est intervenu et il se tient devant moi avec Athéna qui hurle dans ses bras. Il me porte un coup de poing et fait tomber mon masque. Il m'a reconnu. Il doit mourir. Ils doivent mourir tous les deux. J'appelle la garde, je mens en disant que c'est lui qui s'est attaqué à la Déesse. Il s'enfuit et c'est le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, le jeune Shura, qui se charge de la traque. Lorsqu'il revient, il me dit qu'il a mortellement blessé le Sagittaire et que le bébé ne survivra pas seul. Mais personne ne retrouve les corps…

Je reste plusieurs jours enfermé dans les appartements du Grand Pope. Dans mes appartements. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée. La voix est toujours là, elle murmure des paroles de réconfort, de soutien, mais je sens la subversion derrière. Elle veut quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Et il y a ces moments d'absence. Des heures, peut-être même des jours, qui semblent effacés de ma mémoire. Qu'ai-je fait pendant ce temps ? Ai-je dormi ? Depuis que j'ai commencé à l'entendre, je me sens envahi par une lassitude qui ne cesse de s'accroître. Je n'ai plus envie de rien… Non, je dois me battre, reprendre le contrôle…

_- Oui, bien sûr… quand tu seras en état de le faire, mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin de te reposer… Je m'occupe de tout…_

Oui… j'ai besoin de repos. Ces derniers jours, les évènements m'ont vidé de ma force morale. Je suis épuisé, à bout de nerfs. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir calmement et ce n'est pas bon pour un homme qui préside désormais à la destinée de l'Humanité. Oui… qui que tu sois, même si tu es autre chose que ma conscience, remplace-moi un moment. Tu sais quoi faire…

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter, j'avais besoin de récupérer… Je venais d'abdiquer sans le savoir. J'avais remis le destin des Hommes entre les mains du Mal absolu…

**De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent**

**Maintenant que tu es parti(e)**

C'est comme si je reprenais conscience après m'être évanoui. Je fus pris d'une terreur sans nom quand je réalisais que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je suis assis sur le trône. Face à moi, un Chevalier d'Argent dont je ne sais plus le nom, semble faire un rapport de mission. Je m'entends le remercier et le congédier. La voix a bien tenu son rôle. Je peux reprendre les rênes.

_- Ne sois pas si pressé… prends ton temps… tout va bien…_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à lui résister. Elle est prévenante, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je lui ai laissé le contrôle.

_- Plusieurs jours, mais tu en avais besoin… J'ai juste fait courir une rumeur comme quoi le Chevalier des Gémeaux était porté disparu en mission. Comme ça, personne ne se posera de question._

Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas assurer les deux postes. Mais soudain, je me fige. Je voudrais hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sens plus le cosmos de Kanon. Où est-il ? Pourquoi ne perçois-je plus sa présence ?

_- Il a disparu du Cap Sounion. Il a dû finir par mourir d'épuisement et les poissons ont fait le reste. De toute façon, il aurait fallu que tu te débarrasses de lui aussi…_

Me débarrasser de mon frère ? Non ! L'empêcher de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, d'accord. Mais le tuer n'était pas dans mes intentions.

_- Mais si, allons…. Rien ne doit nous menacer…_

Kanon n'était pas une menace. Il voulait gouverner le monde avec moi. Il aurait repris la charge des Gémeaux. Personne n'aurait vu la différence.

_- Sois honnête avec toi-même. Kanon aurait voulu ta place comme il a toujours voulu l'Armure des Gémeaux. Crois-tu qu'il aurait hésité une seule seconde ? A la première occasion, il t'aurait tué. Comme tu as tué le Grand Pope._

Non, c'est toi qui l'as tué.

_- Toi, moi, quelle importance…_

Elle a encore raison, cette voix. Kanon aurait été plus agressif que moi. J'ai mal… Tant qu'il était là, même prisonnier, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais encore compter sur lui. Malgré nos différends, je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours. C'est mon frère, mon jumeau, ma chair, mon sang, ma moitié… mon petit frère… si beau, si fort… Kanon… mon Kanon… L'absence de son cosmos me plonge dans une sorte d'état de manque. C'est comme si j'étais drogué à sa présence depuis notre naissance. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je m'appuyais sur lui. Et maintenant, il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui… J'ai mal… terriblement mal… Je me sens si seul… je n'ai plus goût à rien… Que vais-je faire, désormais ?

_- Fais ton deuil… Prends tout ton temps… Je continue à m'occuper du reste..._

**Toutes ces nuits, pourquoi pour qui**

**Et ce matin qui revient pour rien**

Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je sombre dans mes souvenirs. Ça me fait mal, mais j'en ai besoin. Quand on perd un être cher, même si c'est douloureux, on éprouve l'envie irrésistible de revoir le film de notre vie avec lui.

Je souris en revoyant nos têtes quand Aioros nous a dit qu'on se ressemblait. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé que c'était le cas. J'étais moi et tu étais toi. Nous ne voyions pas la ressemblance, mais la différence. La couleur de nos cheveux, l'expression de nos regards, le tout petit grain de beauté sur l'angle de ta mâchoire et que moi je n'ai pas, tes mains plus nerveuses que les miennes, tes gestes plus vifs et les miens plus posés. Ta voix plus feutrée et plus rauque à l'adolescence… il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Tu étais moins obéissant que moi et notre maître te punissait sévèrement. Je venais alors près de toi pour partager les sanctions. Je te soignais quand il te blessait parfois, et je te gardais à l'abri du cercle de mes bras. J'ai senti aussi ton attitude changer quand il déclara un jour que tu ne serais que ma doublure – ce fut le terme qu'il employa – si jamais je venais à ne plus pouvoir assumer ma charge. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois choisi plutôt que toi ? Nous avions autant de mérites l'un que l'autre. De ce jour, j'ai su que rien ne serait plus pareil. Mais ça n'a pas changé mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, avec l'âge, je m'aperçois que je n'avais pas compris tout cela à l'époque, mais je l'avais quand même rangé dans un coin de ma tête.

Mais tu n'es plus là…

**Ce cœur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi**

**Qui bat trop fort, trop fort**

Le temps passe… Enfin, je crois… Je m'éveille et je m'endors suivant un rythme que je ne comprends pas. Je n'essaie même pas. Je continue à souffrir de ton absence. On dirait que jamais cette douleur ne s'arrêtera. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle s'amplifie, jour après jour. Lorsque je suis éveillé, j'ai envie de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, de mon corps, du Sanctuaire mais la voix est toujours là, elle me rassure, me dit que tout va bien. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je suis vide, sans aucune volonté. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en elle.

J'ai de plus en plus mal. Je continue à vivre mais je me demande pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour cette voix ? Pour le Sanctuaire ? Pour l'Humanité que je suis sensé diriger ? Je ne sais pas. Je vis. Je sais que je devrais réagir. Je suis désormais le Grand Pope et c'est à moi de prendre les décisions. Mais ma volonté n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je n'arrive plus à vouloir. Tout simplement vouloir. Vouloir quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tous les jours se ressemblent et je m'enferme un peu plus dans ma déprime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vis. Je ne sais plus… Avant, je savais… avant… Avant la voix… Pourtant, je sens mon cœur qui bat, mon corps qui vit. Et je pense à toi...

**Et maintenant que vais-je faire**

**Vers quel néant glissera ma vie**

Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, Kanon ? Te serais-tu laissé aller comme je l'ai fait ? Non ! Pas toi. Tu aurais su garder le contrôle, tu ne te serais pas apitoyé sur ton sort. Tu te serais battu. Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi. Je n'ai plus aucune envie depuis que tu n'es plus là. La lumière qui émanait de toi s'est éteinte et j'ai plongé dans les ténèbres. Sans toi, le monde rétrécit. Je ne suis plus rien. Par les Dieux ! Que j'ai mal ! Je la hais cette douleur ! Elle me rend fou ! Et quand je regarde vers l'avenir, je ne vois que le néant. Kanon… J'ai tellement besoin de toi… donne-moi un peu de ta force. Je t'en supplie…

**Tu m'as laissé la terre entière**

**Mais la terre sans toi c'est petit**

J'ai l'impression de pleurer. De tristesse, de chagrin, de rage. De honte. J'ai honte. Terriblement honte de m'être montré si faible. Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. C'est parce qu'Athéna a su s'entourer d'hommes à la volonté inébranlable qu'elle a toujours réussi à protéger l'Humanité. Aucun n'a jamais failli à la confiance qu'elle avait placée en eux. Alors que moi… moi j'ai perdu tout espoir à l'instant où tu es… Je n'arrive pas à le dire… C'est avec toi que je voulais gouverner le monde. Ensemble nous aurions été invincibles. Avec les autres Chevaliers, nous aurions obligés les Hommes à arrêter leurs guerres. La paix règnerait. Mais, sans toi, ça sert à quoi ?

**Vous, mes amis, soyez gentils**

**Vous savez bien que l'on n'y peut rien**

**Même Paris crève d'ennui**

**Toutes ses rues me tuent**

Je t'ai demandé de me donner un peu de ta force. Mais comment pourrais-tu me l'accorder si je ne suis pas, moi-même, déterminé à faire quelque chose ? Je dois mériter ton aide. Alors en mémoire de toi, je vais me battre. Je ne vais plus écouter cette voix. Peut-être m'a-t-elle aidé, à un moment, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Elle a profité de ma faiblesse. Désormais, c'est terminé.

_- Parce que tu te crois capable de m'évincer ? Un peu de réalisme, que diable ! Tu m'as laissé diriger à ta place depuis des années. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire maintenant ?_

Des années ? Combien ? Les souvenirs affluent comme un raz de marée. Le Chevalier du Cancer est un assassin sans scrupule, violent et sanguinaire. Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ne vaut pas mieux sauf qu'il tue avec élégance. Milo, le Scorpion, a détruit l'île d'Andromède. Le Bélier et la Balance n'obéissent plus au Sanctuaire. La discipline est si écrasante que de nombreux apprentis meurent d'épuisement ou sous les coups de leurs maîtres. Quant à ceux qui cherchent à s'évader, ils sont exécutés immédiatement. Mais quand je réalise le nombre de servantes et serviteurs qui ont été tués parce qu'ils avaient vu mon visage, j'ai envie de vomir.

_- Ah non ! S'il te plait, retiens-toi ! C'est dégoûtant ! Bon, tu vas rester sage pendant que je vais mater une petite rébellion. Trois fois rien, une gosse qui se prend pour Athéna._

Ah ? Elle se prend pour Athéna ? Je croyais que le bébé avait disparu. Je parie qu'elle est entourée de quelques Chevaliers de Bronze.

_- Je te l'ai dit. Des gamins qui jouent aux Chevaliers. Rien de bien grave…_

Je sens des cosmoénergies que je ne connais pas au pied du Grand Escalier. Si ce sont des Chevaliers de Bronze, ils sont très puissants. Ils ont quelque chose de particulier que je n'arrive pas à définir. Quelque chose qui ressemble à… de l'invincibilité.

**Et maintenant que vais-je faire**

**Je vais en rire pour ne plus pleurer**

Mû, le Chevalier du Bélier a laissé passer les rebelles. Il a même réparé leurs armures. Aldébaran leur a lancé un défi et le Chevalier de Pégase l'a relevé. Contre toute attente, il s'éveille au septième sens et remporte son combat contre le Taureau. Les trois autres parviennent aussi à passer. Mais ils arrivent au Temple des Gémeaux. Mon Temple. Notre Temple. Le labyrinthe est activé. Jamais ils ne parviendront à le franchir. J'entends le ricanement de la voix. Elle manipule mon armure à distance. Le Chevalier du Cygne est envoyé dans une autre dimension et Andromède parvient à me trouver. A trouver mon corps plus exactement, avec sa chaîne surprenante. Mais la cécité du Dragon lui permet ainsi qu'à Pégase de déjouer l'illusion que j'ai créée. Non, que la voix a créée. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai envie de rire.

Le Cancer tombe sous les coups et la Colère du Dragon. Le Lion que tu croyais sous ton emprise a bien failli tuer Pégase, mais Cassios s'est sacrifié. Ça, tu ne l'avais pas prévu.

_- Tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir !_

Alors, je ne risque pas de m'arrêter ! Les rebelles poursuivent leur route. Mais ils tombent sur Shaka, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Il a presque réussi à les stopper mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention et surtout la perspicacité du Phénix. Dans le Temple de la Balance, le Verseau tue presque son disciple et l'enferme dans un cercueil de glace. Je sens que tu commences à avoir peur et que ton contrôle se relâche. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir te contrer. Je lutte de toutes mes forces aux côtés de ces jeunes Chevaliers. Enfin… façon de parler. Le Cygne n'est pas mort et alors que Pégase et le Dragon affrontent le Scorpion qui les balaie d'un revers de main comme on se débarrasse d'une mouche un peu trop collante, Hyoga arrive, portant Shun dans ses bras. Sa détermination fait plier Milo. Elle fait chanceler ses certitudes. Il sauve le Cygne et lui permet de poursuivre sa route. Le Temple du Sagittaire n'est presque qu'une formalité. L'esprit de sacrifice qui anime ces quatre garçons les fait triompher de l'épreuve qu'Aïoros avait préparée des années plus tôt.

Le Capricorne, persuadé qu'il est la loyauté personnifié, ne résiste pas au Dragon lui non plus, tout comme le Cancer. Dans le Temple du Verseau, Hyoga tue Camus, mais il est plus mort que vif. Et enfin, Andromède, qui a compris qui a détruit l'ile où il est devenu un Chevalier et qui a tué son maître, déploie sa véritable puissance face à d'Aphrodite, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Sa beauté androgyne, surprenante pour un homme, a toujours déstabilisé ses adversaires qui le sous-estimaient à cause de son apparente fragilité sans penser un instant que s'il était un Chevalier d'Or, ce n'était pas pour rien. Avec ces somptueuses roses mortelles, j'étais persuadé qu'il vaincrait. Et en même temps, je le redoutais. Ces fleurs recouvrent entièrement le chemin qui mène au palais. Un rempart infranchissable. Mais l'un d'eux parvient à le passer. Tu es battu !

_- Que tu crois. Je suis encore là, moi ! Et jamais ils n'y arriveront. Je vais les envoyer dans une Autre Dimension pour l'éternité !_

Moi aussi, je suis là. Et je t'en empêcherai. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée de tous ces Chevaliers disparus. D'Argent et d'Or. Des hommes jeunes, forts. Quel gâchis… Si tu m'en avais parlé au lieu de me tenir dans l'ignorance, je t'aurais dit que la légende, selon laquelle la Déesse Athéna revient sur Terre quand les forces du mal menacent, est vraie. Elle est Athéna et elle porte dans sa main droite, Nike. La Déesse de la Victoire. Jamais tu ne la vaincras et les Chevaliers qui l'accompagnent te mettront à genoux.

_- En attendant, ta Déesse a une flèche d'Or plantée dans l'cœur. Elle est en train d'crever ! _

**Je vais brûler des nuits entières**

**Au matin je te haïrai**

Le rire démoniaque qui ponctue cette phrase me fait peur. Mais je sais quoi faire. Il faut que je puisse le dire à l'un d'eux. Athéna, Kanon, donnez-moi la force d'aider ce Chevalier qui vient d'entrer. Tu es si surpris que tu relâches ton contrôle. J'arrive à dire à Seiya ce qu'il doit faire, mais tu te reprends et le combat s'engage. Tu as beau lui porter des coups d'une formidable puissance, il se relève toujours. Tu l'as privé de tous ses sens, mais le Phénix vient l'aider. Il ne lui reste que la force de sa volonté, à Pégase, et il parvient à orienter le Bouclier de la statue d'Athéna. Il ne sait pas s'il a réussi, mais il a l'espoir chevillé au corps. Et je me mets à rire. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et je te hais. Je te hais tellement que je me sens soulagé. Je me sens fort. Ma haine envers toi me rend cette volonté qui m'a fait défaut pendant tant d'années. Ma haine de toi et l'amour que j'ai pour Kanon et ma Déesse. Et pour mes compagnons tombés. Parce que je les aimais. Simplement parce qu'ils existaient pour protéger Athéna et les Hommes. Oui, je les aimais.

C'est la fin. Je la vois et je la regarde en face. Tous ceux qui ont survécu à cette bataille, à ces treize années sous ta férule sont rassemblés sur l'esplanade de la statue. Athéna a survécu à ta flèche et, estimant que ses Chevaliers ont suffisamment combattu, elle décide de t'affronter. Mais n'as-tu pas encore compris que tu as perdu ? Si, par je ne sais quel miracle, tu parvenais à la blesser ou pire, à la tuer, tous les Chevaliers présents te massacreraient. Ils sont cinq Chevaliers d'Or face à toi plus moi à l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance.

_- Meurs ! Athéna !_

**Et puis un soir dans mon miroir**

**Je verrai bien la fin du chemin**

Je sais que mon corps s'élance vers Elle, tout auréolé de ma cosmoénergie. Ton poing, mon poing est armé, prêt à frapper avec une violence inouïe. Dans un effort surhumain, j'attrape le sceptre de l'autre main. Je l'abaisse et il touche ma poitrine. Ce que je ressens est indescriptible. J'entends ton hurlement plus certainement de rage que de douleur. Puis il s'estompe. Tu disparais, comme Kanon a disparu, comme tous ces Chevaliers ont disparu et comme je vais disparaître.

**Pas une fleur et pas de pleurs**

**Au moment de l'adieu**

Surtout, ne me pleurez pas. Je ne le mérite pas du tout. Oubliez qu'il y a eu un jour, un homme qui s'appelait Saga et qu'il était Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir été si faible. Je ne mérite pas d'être au service d'Athéna. J'avais entendu parler d'une histoire qui disait qu'une malédiction frappait la charge des Gémeaux quand celle-ci était convoitée par des jumeaux. Ce qui s'est passé ne fait que confirmer cette légende. Pardon Athéna d'avoir été si peu digne de votre confiance. Pardon. Pardon à tous ceux qui ont souffert dans cette bataille. Pardon Kanon de n'avoir pas senti que tu me quittais. De n'avoir pas su te protéger. J'arrive, je serai bientôt à tes côtés...

**Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire**

**Je n'ai vraiment plus rien ...**

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, je m'écroule dans les bras de ma Déesse dont je sens le cosmos m'envelopper. Dans mon dernier souffle, je murmure quelques mots…

- Seiya… Pardon…

Je n'ai plus rien… Je ne suis plus rien…

Dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin du Dieu Poséidon, un hurlement déchire ce monde de silence avec une effroyable sauvagerie dont l'écho se répercute longtemps sur les rochers et le corail…

Dans l'obscurité, deux yeux d'abord remplis de larmes, se plissent maintenant de haine…

Fin.


End file.
